New Begining
by yaris
Summary: Takes place after the war. Kira thinks he's going to settle down but he is completely wrong. Rated M for violence, language, and lemons, in later chapters. Please Read and Review. Chapter 4 is now up. Story is complete. I am going too repost it under T ra
1. A New Begining

This is my second fanfic (my first is The Chronicles of IA) I hope you enjoy it and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, it's characters, or any of the machines such as the strike or Archangel (besides any that I add of course). Sadly I do not own Honda® either, however the Dearana is my creation.

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Kira woke early to the sound of Captain Ramius' voice on the intercom. "Attention all personnel, we are currently docking in Hudson Bay Dock #166. I enjoyed being your Captain throughout the war. Good luck with your futures, God bless.

A wave of excitement washed over Kira's body. He was finally done with the war. Finally, it was all over.

He didn't know why he chose to settle down on earth instead of rejoining the colonies, nor did he know why he chose Canada instead of Japan. It just felt right. He got up, showered and dressed. Even though he knew the Archangel would be docked for two or three hours he decided to skip breakfast. He just wanted to have nothing to do with anything about the war anymore. He was so glad he didn't ever have to fight ever again.

He packed up his things and left the room. Before he could take one step he was entangled in a back breaking hug. It was Murdoch.

"I'm gonna miss ya kid! Catch ya around."

"Ya, bye."

When he got to the gate he took a deep breath of the fresh, clean earth air. Much better than the stuffy air in the ship he thought.

There was about half a dozen people departing the ship. They left single file. Captain Ramius was shaking their hands and bidding them good bye as they left. When it was his turn she gave him a hug instead of a handshake. It took him by surprise, but after he hugged her back. "Good bye."

"Good bye."

He walked to the rental car depot which was only across the street from the terminal. He drove out of the lot in a Honda Dearana which was a small car (about the size of our 2006 Civics) but it suited his needs for now.

He had bought a house off the net while onboard the Archangel. It was an old house in a small out port community, it had two stories and a full basement, it was furnished, had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was just renovated. He figured he would rest there for a few months and try to start a new life. Maybe he would stay there longer if he liked it there.

He glanced in the rear view mirror, the driver of the car behind him looked like Cagalli. It couldn't be her though. He thought she was going back to Orb. He hadn't spoken to Cagalli in a week and he felt bad for it, he really liked her, and they had found out later that she had been adopted so they could have a relation ship together if they wanted. He promised himself that he would get in contact with her as soon as he settled down.

He headed north towards his future home. He drifted into deep thought as he drove. He thought about the nice scenery, about his new life on the bay away from the Archangel, the Strike, fighting, killing, and Cagalli. Lately he noticed that whatever he thought about it always ended with Cagalli. He made a mental picture of her in his mind and ran his eyes down her body he had her memorized perfectly, but he wouldn't admit to himself that he loved her.

He realized that the Cagalli look-a-like was still following him. He pulled out to pass a car, she did the same, he pulled in between two cars, she did the same.

He reached the turn off for the town that he would be living in and turned, still traveling at highway speeds. She followed suit, like him maintaining her speed.

It was a long town that curved along with the bay, his house was in the middle of town, looking over the bay. It was red, and the trim was royal blue. He liked it, it suited him, solemn, lonely. There was a door in the master bedroom which led to a balcony that had the best view of the bay.

He turned into the driveway which was bare gravel. The other car whizzed past the house still traveling at about 100 km/h. "She looks exactly like Cagalli." He said out loud. "But it can't be her, why would she pass the house without even looking in at me? Is she still mad at me for how I treated her a week ago?

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kira! Isn't it great! We can start a family together and get married and everything now that we know that I was adopted."_

_"It's not that easy Cagalli, we are still family, brother and sister, just not by blood."_

_"So what. I didn't think you would care about that stuff now." She walked towards him arms outstretched to comfort him._

_"Leave me alone." He said, turning away. "I need to rest."_

_He had seen a tear roll down her face._

He was so sorry he had said that. He tried to apologize to her after but she ignored, and avoided him. He deserved it. The one person he loved and knew he could trust and he blew her off like she was nothing.

He walked up to the front door. Put the key in and turned. It unlocked with a click. He opened the door and stepped in. There was a package on the floor. How had it gotten there? The door was locked until now. Who had put it there? It had no name or return address. It was simply marked; Kira Yamato. He heard the look-a-like's car coming down the road again. He noticed that it slowed down.


	2. Regret

Thanks to all for reviewing, sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, blah blah blah don't sue no money ya ya ya. I also do not own Ford Motor Company® (although I can dream right?) or the (or a for that matter) Mustang™.

Chapter 2

Regret

He walked up to the front door. Put the key in and turned. It unlocked with a click. He opened the door and stepped in. There was a package on the floor. How had it gotten there? The door was locked until now. Who had put it there? It had no name or return address. It was simply marked; Kira Yamato. He heard the look-a-like's car coming down the road again. He noticed that it slowed down.

He rushed outside. Cagalli was more important than a mysterious package that could possibly be a bomb. He got outside in time to see the car drive on by, again the look-alike didn't look in at him. He felt his heart sink in his stomach. "Either it's not her, or she's really mad." He thought. He reminded himself once again that "She was going back to Orb I had my chance with her, and failed, she deserved better."

He stalked back into his house, and remembered the package. "I should call the town Bomb Disposal Team". He said out loud. Then he remembered that he was in a community that had a population of 600, including pets. Forget the BDT then, he'd just have to find out himself.

He picked it up carefully and walked into the kitchen, he hadn't even looked at how beautiful the place was yet. It had an old staircase with its original railing, there were French doors leading to every room downstairs, the living room, dining room, even the patio. On his way over to the kitchen table he tripped on a rug, and fell, the package went flying through the air and landed on the hard, cold ceramic tiles. Kira covered his head and waited.

He waited a whole thirty seconds, nothing happened. He stood up and brushed his clothes off. He was glad no one had walked in and had seen him covering his head for no reason. He picked up the package and lodged it on the table. He carefully peeled the brown paper off. He thrust his hand inside and closed it on the first object he felt. He pulled it out and along with his hand came…a picture.

A family picture in a beautiful birch frame, it was of his adopted family, the family who raised him in the colonies. He smiled. Partly because he was thinking of the good times he had with his family, and partly because he had thought that it was a bomb. He reached into the package again and this time pulled out a note. It read:

Dear Kira,

Congratulations on helping to win the war, we are all very proud of you.

Please contact us soon, we miss you.

Love,

the family

Kira read the letter and started to cry. Why did he pick Canada instead of going back home? There had to be a reason for it. He decided to hang the picture up later. First he wanted to go back to the city and buy some supplies like groceries and things like that.

He got into the rental car, which reminded him that he had to get his own wheels too, and without locking the door he headed towards the city. "Why lock the door in a small town like this, no one knows I'm here." He reasoned.

He sped off in the direction of town.

When he reached the city he headed towards the ford dealership, he had always liked Fords, his adoption Dad had an F-150, very reliable and tough truck. He pulled onto the lot right next to a brand new silver Mustang convertible. He got out and walked over to it, ran his hand across the hood. He loved it. Not as much as he loved Cagalli he assured himself. He walked into the dealership, and 20 minutes later he was screeching the tires of his new pony as he left the lot. Not exactly practical for picking up groceries. Oh well.

His next stop was the grocery store, where he picked up at least a weeks worth of supplies. He headed back home easily getting up to highway speeds. He skidded to a halt in the driveway. "Brakes work." He joked to himself.

He walked in and dropped the groceries down on the floor. He almost broke the eggs. Standing in front of him, arms folded, was Cagalli.

"Cagalli, hi, I guess it was you I seen today, what are you doing here?"

"You left and didn't even say goodbye."

"I, I, I thought you were going to Orb."

"What does that have to do with saying goodbye to me?" She said, eyes watering.

"That's not what I mea…"

"Save it! I though you loved me?" She said, crying now. "After we found out that I was adopted I thought you would go back to loving me."

"But I, you, I just…"

"Bullshit!" She screamed.

He was stunned.

"Why did you leave me if you loved me?"

"Because I needed to relax and forget abou…"

"Relax? How come you couldn't relax with me? Oh I'm too much trouble for you am I?"

Kira could see he was just digging his hole deeper. "Because, I just thought that you needed time alone to…"

"You could have said goodbye." She said, calming down a little.

"I know." He said.

"Then why didn't you!" She yelled at him again.

She shoved him, hard, on the way out the door. "Jerk!" She called back as she got into her car.

Kira loved her, and he knew he did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He grabbed the keys, locked the front door, jumped into his Mustang and sped off after her.


	3. Patchwork

Again thank you for the reviews, sorry for the wait. I've got a lot more in store for this fic so don't think that when Kira and Cagalli patch it up between them, whenever that is, that the fic is over. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ……. I'm not saying it again, you can't make me!

Chapter 3

Patchwork

Kira loved her, and he knew he did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He grabbed the keys, locked the front door, jumped into his Mustang and sped off after her.

It took no time at all for the Mustang to catch up with her Hyundai rental. However he wasn't sure how to stop her once he caught up to her. They were headed in the opposite direction of the city. A passing lane was coming up, he put on his blinker and hauled out. Keeping an eye on the road, but still wanting to fix things he mouthed to her, "Pull over and we'll talk."

She mouthed back, "Go to Hell!" and pressed the accelerator harder.

Kira just blinked, he had never seen her like this before, he was really sorry fo… that was it! She wanted him to say he was sorry, then everything will be normal again.

By the time his brilliant little head figured this much out the passing lane was closing in, she was doing well over 130 km/h.

He waited for another passing lane, and then he pulled out once more, he figured that the top speed for the little Hyundai was around 130 because she didn't accelerate when he pulled up to her. He got the car as close as he could without endangering himself and Cagalli. He looked her straight in the face, if any traffic was coming they could watch for him, and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are!" She mouthed back. Then she did something he had never seen her do before, she stuck up her finger to him.

He was speechless. He pulled back behind her. They traveled like that for five minutes, he noticed in her mirror that she was crying. "I'm so sorry." he said, his eyes started to water too.

He remembered one time when he had saw a police chase, the cop stopped the criminal by spinning their car around. "Maybe it'll work." He thought out loud.

He eased the car ahead and gently, so as to not scratch either car, placed the passenger side of his bumper against the driver's side of hers, and turned the wheel just a tiny bit. At the speeds they were going he knew it wouldn't take much for either one of them to go out of control.

Her car spun around just as he had planned. She went right to the edge of the highway. He waited for his car to brake to a stop. Then he ran over to her. He opened the door, she got out in a hurry. "He grabbed her by the arm and started to apologize, "I'm sorr…" Slap! She had slapped him just as she had done when they first met.

"Are you crazy! You could have killed us both! Oh my God! I'm so sorry." She cried out.

"It's okay," he said rubbing his now red cheek, "I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, and that I love you too."

"She stared into his violet eyes. "Do you? Really?"

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you say goodbye!" She said in an irritated voice.

"Because I didn't want to admit to myself that I might never see you again."

"Kira?"

"Mmhhmm."

"I'm sorry for everything too."

Then there was a long and passionate kiss. When they parted he said, "Let's go home." She nodded, and they both got into the Mustang and drove back.

When they arrived, there was a package on the door step. "Not another one!" He exclaimed.

This time there was not even a name on it, no address, no return address, no 'To' and 'From'.

They brought it inside and laid it on the table, it felt like it was made of material, but it was heavy. They decided to open it together, inside they found a note that read.

Dear new neighbor(s),

Hello, welcome to this lovely little town. We hope you enjoy it here, we should get together and have a barbeque some time.

Your new neighbors,

The Robinsons

Inside there was a beautiful queen size patchwork quilt. Kira thought it suited them, he kissed her on the forehead, she smiled, something he hadn't seen her do in a week. They began to unpack the groceries. Preparing for their new life, together, like a patchwork quilt.

(Author's notes: Hardly worth the M rating. Do you think I should keep it that way? Please R and R. And thank you for your comments and suggestions. SOME REVIEWERS THINK THIS IS THE END, IT'S NOT I ASSURE YOU THIS HAS A WAY TO GO BEFORE IT IS FINISHED!)


	4. Together In The End

Hey everyone! Enjoy this chapter. I was not planning to end the chapter here, instead I was going to go un for a long time but everyone seems to think it's over so I guess I will end it here. I realize I haven't played up to the M rating yet so here it goes!

Disclaimer: I can only wish to own something I don't but I can write about it.

Chapter 4

Inside there was a beautiful queen size patchwork quilt. Kira thought it suited them, he kissed her on the forehead, she smiled, something he hadn't seen her do in a week. They began to unpack the groceries. Preparing for their new life, together, like a patchwork quilt.

Kira woke early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. Cagalli stirred but never woke. He showered and dressed, then went out on the balcony.

"Next trip to the city I have to pick up some chairs." He reminded himself.

He stared out into the bay. "It's so peaceful here," he though to himself. "I think I might settle down here. Me and Cagalli."

Cagalli woke up and came out on the bridge with him. "What's for breakfast?" She asked him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I don't know, what're you cooking?" He joked.

She smiled at him and looked out into the bay. "It's beautiful."

"Ya I know."

He put his arm around her, Cagalli! Your're still naked!

"So what." She responded.

"Well maybe you should put something on."

Cagalli smirked at him, "Wanna get dirty." She said mischeiviously.

"Ummm, what do ya mean."

"Let me show you."

She began to rub the crotch of his pants, she could feel him getting bigger underneath.

Kira blushed. Cagalli led him back into the room. She undid the zipper in his pants and pulled them off. She pulled his boxers off too.

Wow she thought, it's bigger than I thought it would be. She put it in her mouth, and rocked her head back and forth over the head. He moaned a little.

He looked down at her. Her nipples were hard, her breasts round and firm. He reached his hand down and cupped one off them. She sucked harder and harder. He came in her mouth, she swallowed. She laid down on the bed with her legs spread open. Kira lay on top of her, he moved his hand away and started to suck on the nipple, it was her turn to moan.

Next he slid his hand down the insides of her legs and found what he was looking for, she gave alittle shiver. He ran his finger in and out in and out. She came too he licked the slimey substance off his hand. Then he laid on top of her and they rested in that old house, in that small town, on that new bed, together.

(A/N There, now you've got your lemon, and I've got my story. I'm going to post the first two chapters again under the T rating, then i can make the story the way I originally planned, the beginning of a new war. With a few surprisesalong the way of ocurse. IF you liked this fic why not check out The Chronicles of IA. I am also working on a fic that associates with the CD 'Horse of a Different Color' by Big and Rich. So I hope you check that out too once it's done. And of course you have too check out the other version of this one once I get an alternative chapter 4 up and running. Remember, it will be posted under T rating. Enjoy the rest of my stories and please keep on R and Ring my work.

Thanks a lot,

Yaris)


End file.
